Caught
by Akari's Blood
Summary: Grimmjow is just a seventeen year old boy focused on getting somewhere with his grades and music. When a new kid comes to school, will Grimmjow be able to push him away, or will he get caught?
1. Quantum Physics and Spiderwebs

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, if I'm putting a disclaimer, I do not own Bleach, nor it's characters. They belong to Tite Kubo-san.

**Warning: **light shonen-ai in this chapter, only a kiss. This _is_ an AU fic, my first, so please treat me kindly. Forgive that the characters may be OOC, but this is actually a piece I'm working on for FictionPress, and I merely adapted the story to fit these characters. I hope you enjoy it as much as I take pleasure in writing it.

* * *

><p><span>Caught<span>

_Quantum Physics and Spiderwebs_

-x-x-

_"Hello. You don't exactly know me, but you will. As for yourself, I know you. I know you very well."_

That's what has been said to me every night in my dreams. The person is always hidden, but I know that he's there. Just waiting, waiting...

_"Who are you? How do you know me?"_

He never answered, though. He always just sat there, in the shadows. Whispering of things that I had done with him, even though I knew none of it was true. But, I don't have time for any of this. I still have to walk to school.

It's raining again. Just like yesterday, and the day before that. Hell, it'll probably rain tomorrow, too. I like the rain, don't get me wrong, but since that dream started haunting me every night, the rain has started to seem like it's watching me for him. Following me, touching me, for _him_. If only I knew who he was! But, what would I do if I did know who he is? Would I confront him, demandng that he stop messing with my head? Or would I just ignore him? I just don't know anymore...

"Class! Pay attention right _now_!" If there's one thing that can wake even the sleeping deaf, it is my homeroom teacher when she's yelling. Apparently, today is important.

"Now, class, today we have a new student. Ulquiorra should be here shortly. Grimmjow? He'll be sitting next to you. Please help him as best you can. Thank you."

Of course. I get stuck with the new kid. Why do I always get the new kids? At least this one sounds interesting. I mean, how many people have a name like that? Ulquiorra. I wonder what he'll be like? One of those jocks who acts like he's king of the world? A geek with nothing better to do than bury himself in books? Or is he one of the freaks? I guess I'll find out soon enough.

_"Hello. I'm Ulquiorra, and I hope I can find a friend in each of you."_

_That voice! It's_ him?

He's not like anything I would have expected. Actually, he's almost a mix of everything put together. Ulquiorra's small but looks strong, and the entire stack of books he's holding is classic literature. The most interesting thing, though, are the green tear-track like tattoos that travel from his emrald eyes to his jaw. To be honest, he's almost scary. It seems like he has a bad attitude, but if he starts a fight with me, he's going down.

"Ulquiorra, please take your seat next to Grimmjow. He'll help you with your classes and anything else you need. We will all try to make adjusting easier for you."

"Thank you. Your hospitality is very welcomed. I'm sure I will need it," he sat down in his chair next to me. "So you are Grimmjow? It's a pleasure to meet you. I thank you in advance for helping me." How can he say that in a monotone? Does he have no emotions?

"Yeah, it's not really a problem. Just let me know if you need anything."

"Well, to be honest, I'd like a partner. You know, an intimate friend. However, I feel that asking you to help me with that is just wrong of me, so I won't." What the hell is with this guy? Who just asks someone to hook them up the first day they meet?

"Uh, yeah, I'd appeciate it if you didn't. Plus, my luck with the girls in this class haven't been too good." I could hardly believe the look he gave me. It was like he was trying not to laugh, or to imagine why anyone wouldn't want to be wih me. It really didn't seem in place on him, and that just helped to freak me out. I scooted my chair back as far as I could away from him, which wasn't that far, unfortunately, and tried to focus on the notes that were being written on the black board. Great, just more quantum physics.

The rest of my day was just great. New kid's in_ all_ of my standard classes, so I had to help him get caught up in all of those. Thank goodness he didn't have my music class. I don't think I would have been able to stand it. Oh, that's right... I have my private lessons today. I slam my locker shut and look up to see, you guessed it, Ulquiorra standing right in front of me.

"Hey, classes are done now, so if you have a car you can just go home. If you're waiting for the busses, they'll be here in about five minutes. I have lessons to go to, so I'm out. See ya." I turned and left the building. Great, I get it make it all the way across town for private, advanced music lessons. But I can't complain about it. Nothing compares to it. The way a cello can carry its sound across a room so gracefully, how a violin can calm almost anyone down instantaneously, the sense of completion I get when I slide the bow across the strings of my bass, creating a deep melody that I can feel in my very core. That's what my music is to me. It's my life.

-x-x-

Does anyone know how hard it is to get anything done when some guy you barely know decides to be your living shadow? And did I mention that it's just even creepier because I am a guy, too? I swear, now that I know Ulquiorra, I wish I had the nightmares and the rain instead. This guy's just... strange.

Now, don't get me wrong. I know a lot of strange people. Hell, I _am_ a strange person, according to some. But I don't go all stalker on a guy and follow him everywhere. I guess I'll just have to deal with it, though. There's no way that I could possibly transfer my classes this late in the school year. I have to say, though... the weirdest thing of all is that as freaky as it is to have Ulquiorra following me around, I'm not mad at him. At all. I can't bring myself to be upset at him. And that's something that kind of scares me. I mean, I'm almost _happy_ when I see him, even though I get annoyed when he asks me to explain something to him for the umpteenth time. Of course, like I had expected from the day I met him, my life just got worse. It all started in the commons of my school, of all places, where I finally got caught in his web. When he 'accidentally tripped' and landed on me. When he _kissed_ me. Now, for the past seventeen years of my life, I've been as straght as an arrow. Now? I'm not so sure. Why, you may ask? Because I kind of liked that kiss, accidental or not. And that scares me the most of all.

* * *

><p>-That was chapter one! Please review with your ideas of it and whether or not I should continue. If you feel the need to read the orignal, C. C. Akari on FictionPress, same name for the story. Until next time (if there is one)<p>

-Akari's Blood


	2. Mistakes and Thin Ice

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, if I'm putting a disclaimer, I do not own Bleach, nor it's characters. They belong to Tite Kubo-san.

**Warning: **light shonen-ai in this chapter, only a kiss. This _is_ an AU fic, my first, so please treat me kindly. Forgive that the characters may be OOC, but this is actually a piece I'm working on for FictionPress, and I merely adapted the story to fit these characters. I hope you enjoy it as much as I take pleasure in writing it.

**Note:** This fic is actually being written for and under the strict supervision of my sister, both this and the original. It may mean nothing to you reading this, but I felt the need to let people know that. Happy now, imoto? You'd better be reading this, sis. Also: I will not continue this story unless there are some review. I truly hate to do that, but I personally think this story could be better and therefore will not bother you with work that is less than satisfatory.

* * *

><p><span>Caught<span>

_Mistakes and Thin Ice_

-x-x-

It's been a full week since the 'accident' in the commons, and I still can't look Ulquiorra in the eyes. Even though I wasn't the one that started it, what the hell would I say at a time like that? My ingenius response to that particular self-asked question? Absolutely nothing. I'm not going to let it get to me. I just won't. I'll leave the subject alone. If he brings it up, then I'll talk about it. At least I'm safe for a while, though. It's not the easiest thing to try to talk to anyone while mixing chemicals or learning calculus.

The more I thought about it, though, the more I realized something. I wasn't always as happy to see him as I had been. I kept getting mad if he interrupted me talking with someone else. The somehow sly looks from those blank eyes and fleeting touches repulsed me. Maybe I had nothing to worry about after all. I have nothing against gays, or homosexuals, or whatever they may want to be called, but I'm not sure if I enjoy the thought of being one myself. I can openly and honestly say that I find the girls in my class _way_ more interesting than Ulquiorra, but the last relationship I was in was a few years ago. I have no idea where my cursed horomones are planning to take me, but I hope they don't end up making a huge mistake. I doubt I could live with myself if they did.

-x-x-

I can't wait for this class to end! I'm always eager to get to my lessons, but today I have extra incentive. Today's the day that I can finally record my song. The one I've been working on for the past two years. I'll be playing each part myself, since I never even told anyone other than my instructor that I had made it. I'm looking forward to at least a few hours of playing, before I can take the recorders home to overlap the audio to create my masterpiece. I can picture it perfectly- the violin and cello switching off on the melody, sharing it with each other while the viola and bass add a certain kind of depth and whisper of melancholy experiences before lightening, joining with the melody in the most beautiful way.

_Ring!_

I'm out of my classroom, through the maze-like halls, and at my locker faster than I would have thought possible. But I wasn't fast enough. From the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of black and white and green, before Ulquiorra is standing right in front of me. Only thing in my mind? How the hell does he do that?

"Grimmjow, you left before you received the assignment. Our teacher asked me to bring it to you," he handed me a stack of papers so thick I swear I'm holding a third of a tree in my hand before continuing. _And in that damn monotone, too! _"It is due in three days. The reading is over pages thirty-eight through one hundred and twenty-one. Good luck, _Six_." How the... Who told him to call me Six! Oh, I'm going to _kill_ Nnoitora. _Kill him_.

"Yeah, thanks. And don't call me that. I left that group a long time ago. If they still want to call me 'Six,' well, they're idiots. You're walking on thin ice, Ulquiorra. I'd watch where I was stepping if I were you. Now, stop following me and go home. I've got lessons to go to and then I have work to do. I don't have time to babysit your sorry ass, got it?" So what if it was harsh? I need him to leave me the fuck alone. I slam my locker shut, barely missing his face, but the guy still doesn't flinch. He just stands there, emotionless, staring with those big green eyes of his.

"Enjoy your recording, Grimmjow. I'm sure everything will be perfect. As for your former friends? Yes, the are nothing but trash. Such a pity that is, isn't it?" Did I see him smirk? No, I couldn't have. This is the guy that only showed any kind of emotion on his first day here. But I could have sworn...

"You'll be late, Jaegerjaques, if you don't get going soon." Damn him. Damn him to hell.

-x-x-

Thank whatever god there may be. After five- yes, _five_- hours, I'm finally done with everything. I have each part recorded, and now that it's overlapped- and saved about eighty times- it's finished. I slip the headphones on and hit 'play.'

_"This dream, is it true, or are you haunting me?  
>Can I breathe on my own, or will I never be free?<br>__I'll stand, breaking the bars of this cage I'm in.  
>I'll live, fighting on until my end.<br>That touch of yours, why's it still in my head?  
>Am I being poisoned, and when will I be dead?<br>You're standing, the metal lies at your feet.  
>You're living, and I'm dreaming of the next time we meet."<em>

I opened my eyes. Had I fallen asleep? Taking a glance at my clock, 1:28 A.M. Yeah, I'd say I had fallen asleep. But who was singing? My song doesn't have vocals in it, and it wasn't my voice. It almost sounded like- no. It couldn't be. Why would I even _start_ to think about _him_ singing to my music? Shit. After I'd gotten used to not giving a damn about him, after ignoring him, I get a dream. That monotone voice, actually conveying some form of feeling while it sang those words so softly...

Snap out of it, Grimmjow! You have a girlfriend! Don't be thinking about that pale, black-haired, green-eyed, tattooed, pain in the ass. Think of Tia. Yeah. Just... Just don't think of Ulquiorra. Don't think of that kiss. Don't think of it. Don't think. Don't... _Damn._

**To: Three  
>From: Six<br>Tia, we're done. Someone else. I would say sorry, but I' not. Don't kill me for it. Talk to Five.  
>-Grimmjow<strong>

Well, that's probably going to get me punched in the face tomorrow- or would it be later today? Hell, I don't know- but I guess it's worth it. I turned my phone off, and drag myself to my bed. I hope I didn't just make the biggest mistake of my seventeen-year-old life. Either way, school's gonna _suck_.

* * *

><p>-That was chapter two! The song was something I randomly came up with, so... yeah. I doubt it will be anywhere else. Please review with your ideas of it and whether or not I should continue. Until next time (if there is one)<p>

-Akari's Blood

***also, anyone that has read my Kuroshitsuji fic, Eleventh Hour, please take the poll on my profile if you want a sequel. Thank you.**


	3. Wouldbe Detentions and a Symphony

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, if I'm putting a disclaimer, I do not own Bleach nor A Midsummer Night's Dream/Romeo and Juliet, nor their characters. They belong to Tite Kubo-san, and William Shakespeare, respectively.

**Warning: **Language, violence, slight Tia-bashing (Sorry, I'm just not the biggest fan of her for this particular fic), some shonen-ai, Possessive!Ulquiorra, the usual.

**Note:** This fic is actually being written for and under the strict supervision of my sister, both this and the original. It may mean nothing to you reading this, but I felt the need to let people know that. Happy now, imouto? You'd better be reading this, sis.

_Yes I am aniki! Ha, I took over your computer! XD_

Also: **Thank you to those who reviewed! **They really helped me _(us)_ continue this. I _(we)_ hope you enjoy Chapter three.

* * *

><p><span>Caught<span>

_Would-be Detentions and a Symphony_

-x-x-

_"Grimmjow! You lying bastard! Who the fuck else is there? What girl in this damn school is better than me! It had better not be that green-haired bitch!"_ Oh, what a wonderful way to start a Wednesday. Getting yelled at by the usually quiet Tia Harribel. And having my jaw crack in a very frightening way when she hit me. _In the fucking face._

"Tia, for the last time, _get over it_! You knew it wasn't going to last! I even _told_ you that I never get in a long-term relationship! How hard is that to understand?" For being Number Three in the fiercest gang in the city, you'd think she wouldn't be as dense as to _ignore what a person tells her_, would you?

"Grimmjow? Have you started the assignment yet? You only have two days to finish it, you know." I want to both strangle him- for reminding me that, _no_, I didn't start the freaking assignment- and kiss him- for creating a distraction so I won't get hit again. Neither of those happen, though. I can't strangle him, because I'd get yelled at and probably expelled, and kissing him? Yeah... I don't exactly like where that may lead, considering I broke up with _Tia _for _him_.

"...Uh, yeah. I started it." Why does the look he's giving me seem to say that he knows I'm lying? He can't possibly know, can he?

"Of _course_ you have. Is this trash bothering you, Grimmjow? She seems to have hit you." I could have choked on the air I was breathing. Did... Did Ulquiorra just call _Tia fucking Harribel **trash**_?

"Look, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you're messing with Number Three, got it? I could kick your little ass from here to the next damn city without breaking a sweat." I swear, Ulquiorra has no fear in him at all what-so-ever. I mean, to only raise a brow at her threat? The kid's got a death wish.

Needless to say, I was shocked when two simple little words left his mouth. _"Try me."_

And then, pulling a classic Ulquiorra move, he fucking disappeared. And showed up... right behind Tia with a hand around her throat. He leaned his head in enough to mutter a warning into her ear, but by some miracle I could till hear it.

_"Don't touch what is mine. Ever. Got it? Now... say hello to your new 'Number Four.'"_

-x-x-

I left after that. Went back to ignoring him. Now, I just have more reason to. He's the replacement of the psycho that once called himself 'Number Four' of the worst gang in the city? Yeah, definitely ignoring him. But just what the hell did he mean by "don't touch what's mine"? I'm _no one's_ property, thank you very much. I just hope I can convince him that... by ignoring him... shit. I really didn't think that one out all that well.

Oh, _yay_, second class of the day and I already have a splitting headache and I _think_ Tia may have fractured my jaw, because it hurts like all hell. Okay, Grimmjow, just put up with it and deal with reading Shakespeare's _A Mid-summer Night's Dream_ for the eighteenth time. Wonder who I'll be _this _time.

"Jaegerjaques! You're... Lysander. You haven't been him, yet, right?" OF course I haven't! And you know it you freaking perverted creep. That's the only bad thing about this class. My teacher. Kisuke Urahara. The number one creep, in a subtle way. Full out number one creep in the I'll-stalk-you-and-have-my-way-with-you way is Gin Ichimaru, hands down.

"Cifer. Since we have no more girls in the class, you'll be Hermia." Cifer? There's a kid with that last name? And it's a _guy_? Who the hell is it?

"Of _course_. It's because I look like a girl, isn't it?" No... please tell me that it's not him. _Please_.

"Oh~ of _course not_, Ulquiorra! We just ran out of people, is all." You lying bastard!

_"There's no way in **hell** I'm gonna be Lysander if **he's** Hermia! It won't happen, damn it!"_ I don't care. Sure, I shouted it. Sure, I cussed at a teacher. Sure, it'll result in-

"Jaegerjaques. Detention. Cifer, you too, seeing as you are somehow the cause of this." _WHAT?_

"Grimmjow, pick you're jaw up off the floor. Flies will get in." Oh, how I hate that monotone!

"I'm going to the nurse, Urahara. Send my work there." I stormed out of the classroom like a hormonal little girl, I'll admit it. With pleasure. I was, to put it plainly and simply, _pissed_.

"Grimmjow? What are you- who hit you?" _Perfect. Nnoitora, I hope you don't have plans. _I should have expected him to be here. He's always at the nurse's office, just to skip class. But, I still need to pay him back for telling Ulquiorra that I was part of that damn gang.

"Three, you ass." Now, by nature I'm only a _slightly_ violent person, but I'll be damned if it didn't feel good to let my hand conveniently 'slip' and punch him.

"Okay, I guess you found out that I told the newbie, huh?" He's lucky I held back. Even taking that into factor, though, he's still clutching his stomach.

"Why the hell would you tell him? I'm out of it! It's been two full fucking years! I gave up on all that shit when Aizen went even further into that damn god-complex of his. I've been done, and you know it." Turning to the nurse, I didn't even need to say anything. I'm sure the swelling gave it away pretty quickly that something was wrong.

"Jaegerjaques, sit down. Here's some ice, to help the swelling go down. I'll just be a moment." Ms. Unohana turned away and went into one of the rooms that I can only guess had all sorts of medical stuff in it, and I glared at Nnoitora while he laughed his ass of at me. Bastard. When she came back, she had a syringe, needle, and... is that some sort of x-ray thing?

"Move your hand, please. I need to see how bad it is." I did what she said, moving my hand out of the way and she held the little screen thing up to my face. It made a weird little buzzing noise for a moment, then it stopped. Next thing I know, I'm getting a shot in my mouth that makes everything go numb, only to get another shot. "It'll heal quicker this way. Trust me, I'm a doctor. Just don't over-work it, okay? I'd hate for it to be pointless." I tried to say 'okay,' but nothing happened so I just nodded. By now, I'd blown most of the school day. Now I have music with Kuchiki...then my detention. Oh, how I look forward to it.

I make my way through the hallways, past the gyms and locker rooms, to the music room. I grab my bass and make it to the back of the room, tune it, and stand there practicing for the symphony I'll be playing in later this week. I stop paying attention to everything. I just let the notes flow, sliding my hand down to hit the harmonics, then racing back up to play the low flat notes, listening to it sing, filling the whole room with the low melody.

I'm shaken out of my stupor when the bell rings, and class starts. Everyone immediately gets started warming up and working on the finishing touches to the song we'll be playing for the Spring concert, under the strict supervision of Byakuya Kuchiki. Too soon, the bell rings again, and I put away my six-foot instrument before heading to Urahara's classroom for my damn detention.

"Hello. Mr. Urahara left about... thirteen minutes ago. He said he had a prior engagement, so we are to stay here and work an any assignments we have." Thirteen... It didn't take me that long to get here! How the hell does he know when Kisuke left?

"I have him twice. Literature and Speech. People say I don't convey enough emotion when I talk. Don't roll your eyes, it's rude." I can't help it. I'm laughing at him. Saying all of that with a completely straight face, who wouldn't start laughing at him?

"Just get started on you assignment from yesterday. I know you haven't gotten anything done yet, so I'll help you." And, out of nowhere, he pulls out the stack of paper, sets it down on a desk, pulls a chair out and turns it around and sits down, looking at me almost expectantly.

".." Damn. I still can't talk. What the hell did that nurse give me? I slump down in the chair across from him and shuffle through the folders to get the huge packet. I had started on it in my free period, getting a few questions done. The look I gave him clearly said, "happy now?" He gave a slight smile, just a little upturn of the corners of his mouth. His mouth... the kiss... shit. Stop thinking, Grimmjow. Stop thinking, _now_.

"Grimmjow?" I blinked. Then I noticed how close to him I had moved. I was leaning half way over the desk, staring at him. I shot back, almost falling out of the chair.

"S... sorry." It was only a whisper, but it was something. I looked away from him. How could I face him after staring at him? I know that probably makes no sense, but I couldn't! How the hell would I explain it? _'Oh, I was just staring at your mouth thinking about that kiss... Sorry.' _Yeah, because that just _screams_ normalcy.

Huh? Why's my chest heavy? Wait. Is he...

"What.. why- huh?" Unfortunately, that was the raspy translation of what should have been, 'what the hell? why are you sitting me?'

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Grimmjow?" Uh... why the _hell_ did he have to pick right _now_ to freaking _**sit on me**_ and ask me that? Tilting his head like an innocent little kid. Someone, shoot me now!

_"If then true lovers have been ever crossed,  
>It stands as an edict destiny.<br>Then let us teach our trial patience,  
>Because it is a customary cross,<br>As due to love as thoughts and dreams ands sighs,  
>Wishes and tears, poor fancy's followers."<em>

Did he just quote... holy shit, he did. He quoted Hermia's line. About lovers. Facing obstacles. And overcoming them with patience. What the hell is he implying? That we're lovers? As if. That... that would never happen. Right? Right. Never.

_"A good... persuasion.. _Too bad I'm not... him." Like hell I was going to recite thirteen lines when I could barely talk. It just wasn't going to happen.

"Hmm... so it seems." Wait... Why's he looking at me like that? What's he planning? Hold on. No. No, no, no, no, no. Please tell me he's not- oh... Why am I so happy to be kissing him again? It... it's not I _wanted_ this. Absolutely not. But, I can't ignore what's going on. Maybe... maybe we could be- no. It's impossible. Too bad this kiss isn't.

My hands slide up, cupping the sides of his face and pulling him closer. Why don't I want to let him go? He pulls away, some foreign look in those emerald eyes of his.

_"A privilege never to see me more,  
>And from thy hated presence part I so.<br>See me no more, whether he be dead or no."_

Skipping from Act 1 to Act 3? And saying the line spoken to Demetrius? What the hell does he mean? That it's a privilege for me to not see him? That he hates me? What the hell? Sure, I may have ignored him... a lot... but I definitely don't hate him. So, why would me hate me? Okay, only one way I know how to help this whole damn situation.

I grab his wrist as he moves to stand and leave, pulling him close so I can whisper just one line, one of the most famous. From, dare I say it, _Romeo and Juliet_.

_"Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." _Oh, please, understand my meaning. Please understand that I don't want to not see you. Please, Ulquiorra, don't leave.

"Well, then, Juliet... Should I stay?" And then he was gone. The weight that had been on my chest, that I had enjoyed, was gone. He just... disappeared. And he left a strangely empty feeling inside me. One that I'm sure I don't like.

* * *

><p>-That was chapter three! Please review with your ideas of it and whether or not I should continue. Until next time (if there is one)<p>

-Akari's Blood

***also, anyone that has read my Kuroshitsuji fic, Eleventh Hour, please take the poll on my profile if you want a sequel. Thank you. (yes, I will continue to advertise this until the poll gets some votes. Sorry if it is a nuisance.)**


	4. Signals and Misconceptions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, nor the characters. They belong to Tite Kubo-san.

**Warning: **Language, shounen-ai... Do I really need to go on? The usual, people. ;)

**Note: **Forgive the wait! I've been caught up in a lot of stuff lately, so I beg you all to forgive the wait! Hopefully, the chapter will be good enough to make up for it.

Also: Thank you, Echo! You have truly been a wonder! All of your reviews are mainly what keeps me going. And, Thank you IchiBerryFTW for helping edit/plan out this chapter! I am greatly indebted to you both!

* * *

><p><span>Caught<span>

_Signals and Misconceptions_

-x-x-

I can't believe it. I just can't. How the hell am I supposed to work right _after _that? I mean, how would _you_ react if someone just came up and sat on you, started making out with you, and then just up and fucking _disappeared_? I couldn't focus the whole time I was driving back to my house, barely paid any attention to anything my parents had said in the calls they left on my answering machine, and sleeping? Ha. What sleep? I ended up staying awake the whole night, trying to figure out what the fuck I should do. When morning came, my head felt like it would explode- both from the headache due to lack of sleep and from the exertion of trying (and completely failing) to make a plan to make things right between Ulquiorra and myself. My very _stupid_ self.

That was six agonizing days ago. For once, I was the one being ignored. Ulquiorra never said anything to me... well, okay, _that_ was normal. What wasn't, though, was that he wouldn't even look at me. I even tried going out of my way to be nice! I really did! And you know what I got? A death glare that could have put a lesser being back into their mother's womb, through a fucking _mirror_ since he refused to look at me directly. Needless to say, I was extremely pissed. That asshole thinks he can get away with acting like that? _Yeah right. _I'm not going to stand for it. And I won't sit for it, either. He's going to pay attention to me. Hell, I was the king! I had power, nobody could deny that. And, even though I left that gang, I'm still the damn king.

But... how the hell am I going to make things right again? Plus, he's my assigned partner for that project... that's due tomorrow... that I don't have finished yet. Damn it! He probably got it done the very first fucking day! I would ask myself if anything else could possibly go wrong, but with my luck? Yeah... not the best idea to jinx it. Okay, focus, Grimmjow. Focus. Just walk up to him and casually ask him why he's been ignoring me. Simple! Again, _yeah right_. That's as simple as my previous conceptions about, oh, I don't know... Advanced Biology. My thoughts? Oh, it'll be a fairly easy class... What a load of crap. It's freaking _hard_! But, whatever. That's the only plan I have right now, so... I'm going with it. Even if it kills me. Oh, I really, _really_hope it doesn't kill me...

-x-x-

Does he _have_ to do that? Is Ulquiorra _really_ doing it on purpose? Is he out to get me or something? I swear, if this is all some game to him... I'll kill him. Sure, I've probably broken more than a few girls' hearts, but not a single one has broken mine, and I don't plan on Ulquiorra breaking that. Yes, I know how sappy it sounds, but after thinking about it... I think I really _do _feel something for him. And that's scary as all hell. It doesn't help that he'll stare at me- when I'm not looking, of course. I can feel it, though. I can feel how those deep green eyes of his bore through my skin and bone and blood to see the real me, the one I'm hiding from everyone else. It's like he's something so far from human, something better. The stares, the way he almost -_almost_- reaches out to touch me, how I'll hear him muttering my name... it's all too much. That boy's pulling me under, and I'm not going down alone.

"Ulquiorra!" _Subtle._ The very freaking definition of it. Genius.

"...what? What could you possibly want with _me_?" The glare thrown over his shoulder sent daggers through me. Have I really hurt him that much? Probably. I _am_ an ignorant ass sometimes. Huh, never really thought -or _cared_, for that matter- about it until now. Ulquiorra's really getting to me.

"Why the _hell_ have you been ignoring me? What could I have possibly done to piss you off so damn much, huh? I try to stop you, and you fucking disappear! I want to talk with you, and you insult me! How the hell are we supposed to work whatever this is that we have out if you don't try to freaking _communicate_?" _Ouch_. Yelling... not the best of ideas. I tried not to, though, really! I just got so caught up in everything. The way he can make me regret everything just by looking at me, how I want to prove myself to him just so he knows that the insults he throws at me are wrong, the way I can't stop thinking about anything other than _him_ and how he actually makes me _feel_.

"I... thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me. You hesitated to answer my question that day, so I will ask again. _Do you want me to stay_?" Yes! Yes, yes, oh dear God, _yes_, I want you to stay!

"You left before I could say anything. How is that hesitating?" Damn my mouth! How come it can't say what I'm thinking? _Why?_

"And still, you don't answer. If you aren't going to, I'll take my leave." I watched with my mouth hanging open as he turned back around and started off down the hallway. I had to stop him. It was now or never.

"Wait! Please, just wait. Hear me out, yeah? Give me a chance to say what I have in my head, 'kay? _Please_." Oh, tell me I didn't. The great Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, _begging_? My, how far I've fallen... but the fact that he's not ripping my hand off of his wrist is a good sign. It means that at least he's going to listen.

"Look... I'm not sure what the hell it is that I feel for you, so I'm not going to lie about it. I don't ever want you to leave, though, that much I know for certain. Something about you just makes me... _feel_, and that pisses me off, but the thing that really gets to me is the fact that the signals I'm getting from you, if they can even be called that, make me wonder if this is just a game to you or not! I know I'm not one to be talking given my reputation, but _please_, Ulquiorra... tell me I'm not wrong in this. You have the king bowing at your feet begging for answers... please indulge in this, even if it's only once. Tell me what the hell I can do to make all of this damn confusion go away."

"I hate to be the one to say this, but... you are sadly mistaken. There is no king at my feet, just a boy at my heels. There are no signals, just warnings. If you find confusion from what has happened between us in the past, then _think about it_, don't go and ask someone else. You don't want me to leave, you say? Then how about you do something to make me _stay_, instead of ignoring me and then choosing to acknowledge my existence when it pleases you? One cannot easily joke or game about this, and though I may be far advanced from normal people, I doubt that I'm _that_ good. Now, let go of me, and _leave_." My hand dropped. My brain stopped working. Everything that I was so _sure_ about was laying in a broken heap at my feet. It was my turn to stare. My turn to follow his every move with my eyes as he walked down the hall and out of the building.

Now, _how on Earth am I going to fix **this**?_

-x-x-

Nothing. That's what's coming to me. Absolutely freaking _nothing_. I don't have an ounce of inspiration. Not for music or art... not for anything. I think that everything going on with me right now is because of that argument we had a few days ago. Sure, we worked together long enough to get that project done, but... even then it was hate filled glares from him and pleas for forgiveness and mercy from me- though I'm not sure what he would be forgiving.

"Grimmjow." Not a question. Barely a statement. But, it was _my name _rolling off _his lips_. Finally. I could literally start crying I was so relieved to hear it, even if it was in that damn monotone.

"Hmm?" I glanced up and, just like I knew it would be, that glare of his was boring through me. Something was off, though. His enerald eyes seemed brighter, for some reason. While I noticed that, I also saw how the space on his neck, right below one of his tear-track tattoos was covered in white gauze. Another tattoo?

"Can you not write? Are you stuck? What a shame. I was _so _looking forward to listening to whatever _masterpiece _you had come up with." You know, I think Ulquiorra is the only person on the whole damn planet to be able to mock someone while speaking in a monotone.

"Look, if you're just here to make fun, go away." Oh, how it hurt to say that to him, especially after he _finally _started talking to me again.

"Oh, on the contrary. I'm here to give... _inspiration_." Huh? Now just what does he mean by- oh.

The smirk on his lips as he pulled back made me almost hate him, but the way my mouth still tingled pushed the hate aside.

"Better?" Ulquiorra turned away, taking a step towards the door. Then my instincts kicked in and my brain processed what had just happened. Screw just grabbing his wrist this time. I was out of my chair and behind him, arms wrapped around him with my head laying against his shoulder.

"Don't." _Don't leave. Not again._

He loosened my arms, and turned to face me. Looking down at him, looking straight into his eyes, that brightness over-took me. Now, I dislike a great many things, being helpless is most definitely one of them. But, being trapped by that emerald gaze, and feeling like I wasn't able to do anything? It felt, weird as this may sound, _right_. It wasn't annoying or weak-feeling, it just felt natural.

"Are you over your misconceptions, yet, Grimmjow?" I stared blankly as his arms wound around me. I wasn't sure what the hell was going on or what it meant, but I nodded.

"You done with your weird signals?" Ulquiorra smirked at me again, and, oh, how that look fits him, before leaning in just enough to brush his lips against mine in a chaste kiss before letting go of me and walking away. His words rang out in the room, though, even after he had left.

_"Think about it, and answer that yourself."_

* * *

><p>-Was it decent? Sorry that it's mainly just a rant, but I promise, the next few chapters will make up for it. Please review? Until next time,<p>

-Akari's Blood


	5. A Kiss, a Dance, and a Princess?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, nor the characters. They belong to Tite Kubo-san.

**Warning: **Language, shounen-ai, cross-dressing... Do I really need to go on? The usual, people.

* * *

><p><span>Caught<span>

_A Kiss, a Dance and a... Princess?_

-x-x-

A formal? Really? A _fucking mandatory formal_? Oh, isn't my life just _wonderful_? I swear, my luck's _great_. And did the theme _have_ to be Renaissance royalty? I don't want to be some high-society guy from the freaking 17th century! I personally don't find three layers of fancy material, high collars, weird pants and weirder shoes as comfortable attire. Ever.

"What colors are you going to have?" I'm going to kill him! Always making me jump out of my skin by randomly showing up, that jerk. He's the jerk I love, though. Wait. _What?_ I _do not _love Ulquiorra. It's just not possible. He's an annoying smart ass that enjoys scaring the crap out of me, leaving me cryptic messages and toying with my hormonally-driven head.

"Uh... colors. I don't know! Hell, I just found out today that I have to go to this damn thing! I have a few weeks to figure it out, anyway... Why do you want to know?" Why _does_ he want to know? Is he back to being Mr. Stalker-man? I hope not... The rain was bad enough.

"Curiosity... and something else, but I don't feel like telling you." Holy... Is he smiling? Not much, of course, but... he's actually _smiling_. Smiling means trouble for me. Lots and lots of trouble.

"...yeah, sure. I doubt that, but whatever. Look... I've got to get going, now, and... yeah... Bye." Okay, now, just turn, walk down the hallway full of loud as hell people, get to my truck, and get the heck out of Dodge. And once I get home, I can focus all I want on the mountains and mountains of homework I have.

"You should go with red!" Out of all the possible things to say to me, that is what I heard him shout against the roar of the students separating us.

Red? Why red? I mean, I guess it would go okay, seeing as I like red... Electric blue hair, blue eyes, and a lot of red... Well, he could have suggested worse. No, ignore it. Choose what you want. Don't let him influence you, Grimmjow. Should I just go to the store now and get the costume? No, the place will probably be packed. I'll give it a week or so, to let everything calm down a bit.

-x-x-

I could lie here and sleep for the rest of my life, I swear. A nice comfy futon, my music playing in the background, sketchpad and notebook sprawled out in front of me... definitely the best thing I've had in a while. I press the pencil to the paper, and as the first of many lines comes to fruition, my mind blocks out any and everything except the listing symphony and the picture.

_"This satin in my hands, is it from you?  
><em>_Can I relate it to the past, or is this all new?  
><em>_I'll stand, breaking the bars of this cage I'm in.  
><em>_I'll live, fighting on until my end.  
><em>_This voice of yours, how is it still with me?  
><em>_Am I dying, will I finally break free?  
><em>_You're standing, the metal lies at your feet.  
><em>_You're living, and I'm dreaming of the next time we meet."_

What the... Again with the weird lyrics? What's going on? Am I finally going crazy? It that it? It must be. It's the only logical explanation. I've lost it.

Should I try it? Do I dare look at the picture I drew? I'm actually slightly afraid of what it might be... but I'll get nowhere if I don't look at it, right? Right. Okay, close your eyes, take a breath... I open my eyes to glance at the picture and the scene that's staring back at me makes my blood run cold.

Green is off-set by fabric of navy-blue, gold and white accents standing out as a hand is clasped by one who's arm is covered in crimson. Short blue hair in disarray from dancing. Emerald eyes locked with cerulean ones... It's Ulquiorra and I dancing at the formal. There are kids in the background, watching. It's as if the lights of the room are only focused on us, and the rest of the world is non-existent.

"...You've got to be freaking _kidding _me... I need some matches, right now. I'm going to burn it. That's it! Yeah, if I burn it, I never drew it, and he'll never find out about it... Yeah..." _Sure_... Like _that_ will ever happen. I'm sure that by some weird way that I don't want to know about Ulquiorra already knows that I drew this damn picture and plans on teasing me about it... _Can't I just call in sick? _No. That'll only get me in trouble. Might as well get it over with quickly...

_Knock, knock._

What? Who would be at _my _house this late? It's almost midnight, for crying out loud! Oh well... I guess I have to answer the door anyway.

_"Grimmjow, open your door this instant! Or so help me, I'll break it down." _Really? Does Fate hate me this much? What the hell did I do in a past life to deserve this? What?

"Just wait a damn moment, okay?" _Click._

"Thank you. Now, move aside so I can come in. Or are you rude to all of your guests?" Why couldn't I just be asleep? Why did he have to come over, now of all times? How does he even know my address?

"Because you are obviously awake, I felt like it, and the school's directory. Are you really that dense?" I... I asked those out loud, didn't I? Either that, or he learned how to read minds.

"Uh... yeah, come on in?" I moved out of the doorway and walked back into the living room. I sat down on the futon and just looked at him. It was really damn hard to believe that Ulquiorra's actually here. I mean, having dreams about him singing to my symphony, drawing that picture... That picture. Damn it, that picture! I drew my eyes off of him to search the futon for the cursed drawing, only to find that it wasn't there. Not on the floor or in the trash can, not anywhere... Where the hell did it go?

"You draw wonderfully, Grimmjow. I'm envious. I was never very good at things like this..." I wanted to run my head into a brick wall. _Of course _he had to pick it up. _Thank you, Lady Luck. _But... he really sounded like he meant it. Who knew? The ever stoic and emotionless Ulquiorra Cifer is a nice guy outside of, well, almost everywhere. Why is showing himself to me like this now, though? What makes me so special, huh?

"Thanks...? I'm glad you like it, I think I could have done way better. I mean, I wasn't even really paying attention to what I was doing.. Hell, I think I was asleep for a bit while drawing it." I could feel my eyebrows knitting together while trying to figure out just what exactly had happened. I'm sure I looked more than a little stupid, sitting there all confused and lost and- did the futon just creak?

"It was okay for me to sit down, wasn't it?" Damn, that means I was spacing out longer than I thought I was...

"Yeah, sorry. I must seem like a pretty crappy host, huh? I have an excuse, though... Nobody ever visits." I smirked at him like an idiot, I'm sure. Taking pride in not ever having company? Yeah, definitely standard for me.

"Not at all. It's... understandable. Actually, I had come to ask if you had given any thought to who you'll be attending the formal with. Have you got anyone in particular in mind?" The look he gave the drawing was wistful, as if he hoped it meant something. I half-hoped it meant something, myself, but I don't really need him to know that.

"Not quite, no... I'm still debating about whether or not I'll even go. I'm giving serious thought to dealing with the penalties of ditching this thing to work on... things." Jeez, I don't need to be telling him everything about me! What makes me open up to him so easily?

"Hmm... it would be a shame if you didn't go. I've heard from the teachers that if you ask in advance you can even bring music to play, so long as it goes along with the theme. I'm sure everyone would enjoy to hear yours... How many people have listened to it so far?" Holy... I really am seeing a new side of this guy. Genuine curiosity? I never knew he had it in him.

"Well... me, obviously... and I think I played it for my instructor?" Ulquiorra's eyes lit up at that, like he was ecstatic to figure out that either 1) I was confused again or 2) that hardly anyone had heard the song. "What?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. You should bring your song. I think it would go well with the..._theme_ of the dance, you know?" What is it with this guy? Always so cryptic...

"I might. That's the best you're getting from me. Only a maybe." I watched in silence as his glare slowly gave way into, that's right, a smile. A big, scheming smile. It seriously freaked me out.

"Oh, that's perfectly fine. But you _are_ going, aren't you? Think about how much your grade would drop if you don't... It would be a shame." Yeah, sure. A shame.

"Oh really? Well, I may consider it. Now, it's late. I'm tired. You're still in my house. Can you leave so I can go to sleep in peace?" Please, just get out already! You're making me feel all weird...

"Oh, but, I told my uncle that I was staying with a friend... would you mind terribly if I stayed here for the night?" I knew it! He fucking planned on this all along! Showing up at some one's house that early in the morning, just to sit and talk? Yeah, maybe if we were eighty to make sure we didn't forget about it later, but as seventeen year-olds? I knew he had an ulterior motive... He probably wants to scare the crap out of me once I fall asleep. I swear, if he pulls out a clown mask, I'm kicking him to the curb without a second thought.

"...Fine. The second you try anything, though, you'll be out on the street. Got it?" A quick nod of his head sent his black hair falling into his face. I stood up and got my stuff off the futon and pointed at it. "You're sleeping here. If you need anything, the bathroom's the second door on the left, and the kitchen is first on the right. I'm going to bed, now. So, goodnight." Walking to the hall closet and grabbing a sheet and a pillow, I tossed them at Ulquiorra before heading to my room.

-x-x-

"Hey. You need to wake up. Breakfast is on your table." Ignore it. Just ignore it. Don't listen to his voice. Tell him to get the hell out of your room. Wait... How is he in my room? I didn't tell him where it was, I locked my door, _how is he in here?_ Growling, I sat up.

"What do you _want_? It's too damn early for this. Why the hell did you wake me up, and more importantly, how the hell are you in here?" Who does he think he is? Just sitting there. I want to wipe that smug little smirk off of his face. He shouldn't be acting like that in someone else's home! It's fucking rude!

"It's almost seven, school starts in less than half an hour. I woke you up so you could eat and get ready, and I got in through the door. See?" Huh. Maybe I didn't lock the door after all... "Though, the lock was a bit difficult." That jerk!

"You know, I can charge you for breaking and entering or something. You don't just pick the lock to some one's room! Don't you have manners?"

"Of course I do. I knocked at your door for five whole minutes, and told you to get up another three before I picked the lock." How can he pull of that innocent little kid look so well? Wide eyes and everything. It's just too early to be dealing with this...

"Fine. Get out. I'll be there in a- wait. I don't need to tell _you_ anything. Get the hell out of my room. _Now_." The words were growled, but he didn't even flinch. Ulquiorra just stood and walked out, closing the door behind him with a soft click. _Good thing he didn't break the lock..._ I sat on my bed, staring at the door before dropping my head into my hands. How did I even get into this mess?

Soon enough I was sitting in my kitchen wearing a red button-down shirt and black slacks for the concert I would be part of later, staring at the steaming cup of green tea and the toast that was sitting in front of me. Again, my eyebrows knitted together in confusion as I racked my memory.

"Where the hell did you find the tea? I could have sworn I ran out a few days ago..." I just sat there staring at the cup, confused as all hell.

"It was in the back of your cupboard. I wasn't sure what to make for breakfast, so I went with toast." Oh... Makes sense.

"Hey, do you have a ride, or were you dropped off, or what?" My confused stare left the tea and focused itself on Ulquiorra, taking in even the slightest movement.

A slight shuffling of his feet to shift his weight from the right side to the left. An almost imperceptible glance down. A tightening of his fists. What had him so nervous?

"I... umm.. I walked. Uncle said he had work to do, and at the time I didn't know the bus schedules..." Ah... so he needs a ride to school. that explains a -wait. He _walked_? Alone, and at _midnight_? Just how _stupid_ is he? I mean, this isn't the safest part of town! What if he had gotten hurt? What if he had been _killed_?

"What the hell could have justified that! Walking to somewhere you've never been, all alone, at midnight, in a pretty bad part of town? Did you even think about how badly you could have been hurt if you so much as _looked_ at someone wrong?" My voice rose with each word and by the end I was full-out shouting.

"... I wanted to see you. Do I need any reason other than that?" Ulquiorra's expression was hurt, and guilty, mixed with regret. All I am is worried, and I ended up hurting him. Why must I be so damn stupid all of the time?

"No, it's fine... just- look. I'm sorry for yelling. I shouldn't have. I just really don't want to leave my house to find out that someone I ca- that you had been killed, okay?" Damn, that was too close of a call. Way too close.

Regardless, his eyes lit up. It was like he knew what I was going to say. _Someone I care about._ "No, I should have thought about it. But, we need to be leaving soon, so I'll go wait in the car, if that's okay?" Taking a glance at the clock and seeing that, _yes_, we _do_ need to leave soon, I ate the last bit of toast and downed the tea before slipping on my shoes and following Ulquiorra out of the door.

"Did you think about it at all?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eye as I was driving us to school.

"Yeah. I did, yeah." Ha! Now _Ulquiorra_ is the one confused!

"Yes to what? I know that you have thought about it, but... what?"

"I'm going. I guess I'll bring music, too... Jeez... That means I have to get a damn costume, huh? Oh well... I'll go get it in a few days." The purr of the engine died down as I parked and turned off my car, getting out and walking towards the building looming before us.

"Really? That's great! Will I have the honor to have a dance?" Huh... still showing emotion? I must be one lucky guy.

I smirked at him, nodding towards the school. "We need to get in there. And, we'll see."

-x-x-

I can't believe it. The store... is completely _sold out_ of men's Renaissance costumes. Completely. I was fucking pissed off. Whatever. I left the store and headed home. Maybe I just won't go after all... but I promised the principle that I'd be there with the music... damn it! Maybe I can find a costume in some other store? I hope so...

_..buzz... buzz... _Who's calling me?

"Hello?"

_"Ah, I had hoped I had you number. Lucky me. If you need help finding a costume for the dance, I have an extra... but I'm sure how much you would enjoy wearing it... seeing as it's for a girl." _You've got to be kidding me. He wants me to wear a fucking _dress_? Oh, hell no. And how did he get my number? You know what, I'm just not even going to ask.

"Uh, yeah, I'll pass on that. I'll see if I can find something else, though. Was there anything else you wanted to tell me, or were you just magically reading my mind?" Oh wow... who knew he could laugh? It... actually sounds _right_ with him, though...

_"Understandable. And, no, I have nothing else to say, and I wasn't reading your mind. I'm not magic, despite popular belief. I'll let you go, then, Grimmjow. See you tomorrow, yes?"_

"Yeah... bye." _Click. _Well, he didn't waste anytime hanging up on me, now, did he? Oh well. Now I can just go home...

Driving home, I thought about it. He seemed to almost _like_ the idea of me wearing a dress. The notion made me shudder.

Unlocking my door and walking into my house, I looked right at the futon. The pillow and sheet I had given Ulquiorra were neatly folded and placed on one corner. I hadn't moved them at all. I actually kind of hoped that he would stop by again... but at the same time, I really don't want him to.

Sitting down with a book in hand, some classic something-or-other for English class, I hit play on my CD player. The sounds of a symphony flooded into my ears, drowning out everything else.

_"...You're standing, the metal lies at your feet.  
>You're living, and I'm dreaming of the next time we meet..."<em>

-x-x-

"Man... it's too early..." And it actually was, this time. 4:39 AM to be exact. Tonight is the dance. I still haven't found a costume. Maybe I should just call Ulquiorra back? No. Definitely no. Not going to happen. _Ever_.

Hmm.. I wonder if the paper's here yet... I stumble through the hall, and open the front door. Sitting right on the front step, beside my newspaper, is a package. Now, if that isn't peculiar...

I grabbed them both and went to my living room. Dropping myself onto the futon, I opened up the box. A note was the first thing I noticed, and once I opened it all I could do was stare.

_It should fit you, and I told you that you should wear red. See you tonight. -U. C._

Really? I want to beat my head on something. As much as I don't want to, I pull the dress out of the box. Crimson silk and black velvet fall onto my lap. Shoes and a wig also fall out of the box, and all I can wonder is how he was able to figure out what my size would be in chick's clothes. That, and how much I want to punch him.

But... it wouldn't hurt to try it on, would it? I mean, it's a mandatory formal, and the teachers never said you had to dress as your gender... plus, the only people that would know who I am are Ulquiorra and myself... Fine. But... does this mean I'll need make-up? I don't want to wear that! Man... This just keeps getting better, doesn't it? Let's see... Tia's out of the question... I don't really know very many people that would be willing to help me with this except for... Crap. I'm really going to have to call _her_, won't I?

_Ring! Ring! Ri-_

_"Grimmjow? Baby, you _do_ know that it's not even five AM, right? Why are you calling so early? Are you okay?"_

"Mom, I'm fine... I wanted to ask a favor..." Please, don't freak out when I tell you. Please don't freak out when I tell you. _Please!_

_"Oh. Okay. What is it, dear?" _How trusting can this woman be? It's crazy!

"I... I was wondering if you could help me with my make-up...?" I hope she heard me... Yeah, I know I practically mumbled it, but I still feel very uncomfortable thinking about it.

_"You WHAT?" _Okay, _ow_! Very loud, very high voice, directly to my ear. Ow!

"It's for that formal tonight... The only costume left was a girl's, and I can't do make-up."

_"Oh... Sure, dear! I'll be over this afternoon!" _How is she so happy?

"Okay, Mom... see you then... Bye."

_"Bye dear!" Click._

I sank down into the cushion, burying my face in the pillow. What did I just get myself into?

-x-x-

I couldn't even look at Ulquiorra throughout school. Anytime I did, all I thought of was the package this morning, and the dance that would take place tonight. After I got home, I barely had time to sit down before my mother came walking in through the front door, cooing about how much she missed me.

"Oh, go get dressed! I need to see what you look like so I can get everything done perfectly, okay?" Of course, straight to the point, isn't she?

"Yeah, yeah, Mom. Just a moment. I grabbed the dress and went into my bedroom. Shedding my t-shirt and jeans, I slipped the the vile contraption over my head, pushing my arms through the sleeves. This is _so_ humiliating.

Stepping back into the living room, I flinched. "Oh, you look wonderful! Did you get this? You never said... But it looks just great! Hmm... to think, my little boy looks so cute in a dress..."

"_Mom!_ Come on! I don't want to be told that!" Apparently, she doesn't care. She put the wig on me, and took out a little bag. That little bag scared the crap out of me.

"It's only the truth, dear. Now, stop talking and close your eyes." I did what she said, and I felt something cold being put on my eyelids. Then there was something else she was putting on me. After that my face was attacked by who-knows-what, and I swear if that's lipstick she's putting on me, I'm going to be very upset.

"There! Now, open your eyes." I really didn't want to, but I know that if I refused, she'll pry open my eyes. I opened them to see me. Well, my reflection. It was really creepy, if I'm honest. I actually almost looked like a girl. The dance would definitely be interesting.

"This is going to be so humiliating... I'll never live this down. Ever."

"You look beautiful, dear!" _Thanks, Mom, that's exactly what I want to hear._

"Uh... yeah. Sure. I'll let you know how it all turns out, okay?" I put on the shoes that Ulquiorra sent, and headed out to my car.

Too soon, I was pulling into the parking lot of the school. I grabbed the ticket, CD, and my I.D. and went inside. After stepping in, my vision was filled with make-shift sconces, and way too many in Renaissance get-up. I stepped further into the commons, admiring the change, before finding the person in charge of music. I went up and handed him the CD, turning and leaving before he even asked me anything. I went and sat at a table, scanning the room for the bane of my existence. How the hell can I miss him? He's shorter than most of the people here and has _green tattoos on his face_, for crying out loud. It's kind of hard to miss that.

I felt arms around me and lips pressing against my throat. That had better be Ulquiorra, or whoever the hell this is will be in a lot of pain.

"Miss me? I'm glad you came. The dress looks much better on you than I thought it would... and.. Are you wearing make-up?" My face grew warm at that. Damn... Now he's never going to stop teasing me about this.

"Shut up... If I didn't, people would know who I am." Vibrations spread through me as he laughed, his mouth still against my neck.

"Well then, may I have this dance?" He was standing in front of me, hand extended, as my song started to play. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and walk off, and nodded instead. He took my hand in his and walked me to the middle of the lunch room. He pulled me close, and the dance began.

One of his hands held my own, while his free hand rested on my hip and mine was on his shoulder. We waltzed around in a slow circle, and as the music became more lively, so did the dance. As the tempo increased, he spun me, keeping hold of my hand and pulling me back in. Our fingers were laced together and we parted, before coming back together and spinning together across the floor. People were staring, I know, but I couldn't care. Nothing else mattered except for the music and Ulquiorra. It seemed that even the kids in charge of lighting took notice, because the next thing I knew, there was a light shining right on us. Every one's attention was on us, now, and people were glaring at the both of us. Him, for dancing with the seemingly new girl, and myself for being with him. We didn't pay attention to it, though. We didn't care. It was just us, dancing and smiling and _living_. All of it, we did _together_.

The song came to an end, and he pulled me close again. So close that our bodies were completely pressed against each other. Emerald eyes locked with my own, and that was it. His mouth was on mine, lips moving together.

Cheers and cat-calls brought us out of our trance. Flushing red, I turned and left. Rushing to my car, I started it up and made my way home. Once there, I took off that damn dress and put on my jeans and washed my face. I fell onto my bed and stared at the window, remembering what Ulquiorra had whispered right before I left.

_"__You make such a fine princess..."_

* * *

><p>-Was it decent? Sorry that it took so long to get up, but I promise, I'll try to get the next few chapters up quicker. Please review? Until next time,<p>

-Akari's Blood


End file.
